


The White Witch and the Red Rose Garden

by mamakoush



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakoush/pseuds/mamakoush
Summary: A small village is haunted with the presence of a witch. The White Witch who lives inside a fog in the forest takes villagers and they are never seen again. The people have two options: Live there for the rest of their lives or run away. All except one. Hinata Shouyou, the villages' "Cursed One" was touched as a teenager and now can't leave. With trials approaching, will he get his chance to finally escape or be consumed by the Witches powers?





	1. Standing at the Edge

_There he goes again. Standing at the edge of the town where the foggy woods and dark oak trees of the town met. There he goes, staring off into the darkness that the thick white fog carries. Why, oh why, does he stare? His curse! His curse! Stay away and beware._

In a small, isolated village in Japan, there was a spoken legend of a White Witch that lived among the heavy fog of the forest. Legend says that the White Witch would lure helpless children in with her sweet symphonies before she consumed them and used the remaining parts of their body to fertilize her red rose garden. Although the legend scared children away from going near the fog most of the adults were hunters and had no choice but to go in the fog.

But, tonight was like every night for Hinata Shōyō. Standing on the edge of the town where the lights dimmed into the heavy fog and disappeared completely pass that point. In this town, he was known as the Cursed One. Up until he started hearing the singing of the White Witch, he wanted to do normal things in his life. Get married, have a kid and grow old telling his tale to everyone who looked up to him but that wasn’t the case. The Witch choses you by letting her songs be heard. So, since he was 16 years old, the singing has been nonstop.

Hinata stood still as his eyes stared off before he was tapped.

          “Hinata! Come on, man. We need to start heading in.”

The hunters were gathering their equipment and lined up behind their leader, Bokuto Kōtarō. Bokuto was one of the few people who experienced lost first hand by the Witch. He never speaks of it. He never tells people who it was he lost, but, he is always ready to find the Witch for his revenge. The people of the village always mumbled about how he was so close to the Witch, he earned the scar that was across his left eye and the bridge of his nose. He was one of the bravest hunter in the village, one that everyone looked up to.

The group of hunters finished setting their weapons up, giving Hinata a torch and gave his body a nudge.

          “Go on, Hinata. You know you’re first.”

Hinata took a large step over the barrier of salt and bushes. One by one, the hunters followed him and formed a small circle to keep their eye on the fog individually. There was a long, silence that ran in their ears as the group walked into the fog. Now, being inside the forest was extremely dangerous. A lot of hunters have lost their lives in the fog, others going crazy after leaving the fog or seriously injured. But, the mission stayed the same each time.

**_Kill the Witch. Kill the Witch._ **

Hinata froze suddenly, looking up into the fog which made all the other hunters stop as well.

          “I heard her. She’s right in front of us.”

Bokuto was the one to snatch the torch away from Hinata. He glared into the fog, reaching his arm forward. He swatted at the fog, turning slightly and looked back at them.

          “Nothing here.”

          _“…why do you fools always come in here…?”_

One of the hunters that was near the back of the group got snatched, making all the other men yell out in fear. Hinata grabbed his leader’s wrist, yanking on him hard as the sign to run. The men ran back towards the light of the town, jumping over each other until they were safe. Each panted, Bokuto looking around.

          “Oh, shit. Who did we lose?” he asked, counting the heads.

The people came rushing to their hunters, wives and family members tending and comforting their loved ones. Oikawa Tooru stood behind a few women and children, looking around.

          “Hajime? Hajime, where- Where is he?”

Bokuto looked back, not seeing him and cursed under his breath. That’s the hunter who got snatched. It got quiet among the people. Their eyes avoided Oikawa’s question. His body gave off what he was feeling, the brunette looking at the hunters.

          “N...No way. No way…”


	2. Living, Breathing Cursed One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night of hunting has gone wrong. As the town continues to get fed up with losing their loved ones, Hinata wants to make all his mistakes go away. But, being cursed by the Witch, will he break free from it? Stay tuned!

_It’s his fault. Anyone who goes in there with him never comes back._

Hinata’s amber colored eyes peered over the crowd of people that started to grow. Everything was getting hazy from the eyes piercing into his skin. It wasn’t done on purpose. He doesn’t force them into the woods. They’re hunters! To try and kill the witch.

_Kill the Witch. Kill the Cursed One._

            “Please, stop. I didn’t want Iwaizumi to get taken. I wouldn’t wish that on anybody!” He started to freak out from people surrounding him.

Bokuto stepped in between him and the villagers, giving them a scary glare.

            “You don’t hear him? He didn’t volunteer to go on this mission. I have him assigned for reasons I don’t want to explain to anyone who doesn’t risk their lives to protect people. If you all don’t like it, you can take his place to help find the witch.”

There was no more movement or sound. Eventually, the people started to back away again and head towards their houses. The wind was gently whipping, but, for Hinata it was humming the sweet songs of the witch. Bokuto patted his back, walking to Oikawa before looking back.

            “Go home, Hinata. We’ll try again another day.” He smiled at him, walking with Oikawa and comforted him quietly.

There he stood. Not at the edge of the forest this time, but, alone in the field. Hinata hesitated away from the forest because of the pull that kept him back.  He wanted to go home, but whenever he took one step forward he wanted to take three backwards and closer to the edge. Now, his back was facing the forest and without another thought, he quickly hurried off back to his house.

Why? Why him? Hinata didn’t want to live his life losing people he cared about. All because he was a hunter to help find that Witch. He’s the cursed one. A murderer.

            “I… I don’t want people to keep dying… I want to get out of this place…” Hinata whispered to himself once he closed the front door behind him.

            “Nii-chan? Are you home?” A small female voice said from the living room. Natsu came out, holding a small rabbit plushie and smiled at him. “You’re home!”

            “I am. I’m glad you’re here too. Did you eat?” He asked as he began to remove his shoes and hung up his small shoulder backpack.

Hinata scooped up the small girl, kissing the top of her fluffy hair and walked towards the kitchen. The smell of roasted beef with potatoes filled the air, making the hidden beast in his stomach wake up. Man, it smelled so good that he was drooling already.

            “Yamaguchi-san came over and mad dinner for me. But he left in a hurry once the hunters came back. You went into the bushes again?  I got scared.”

            “Yes, I did. I was supposed to be home earlier but… something happened. I was speaking with the captain again. I’m sorry if you were worried.”

The food sat on the counter in a large dish. Potatoes gleaming with butter and the meat still letting off steam. They both were drooling now as the food was served and placed on the table. Both siblings sat together to eat, talking about small things to distract Natsu from speaking about the forest again. Hinata told her about how pretty things were whenever he went out to the marketplace to get eggs for them. The air would wisp by and smelled like the fresh breads that were being baked by the townswomen. Their laughter and happy chatters ran throughout the room, eating with cheer.

From the window outside, the Witch could only see Hinata. The smile stretched on his face as he spoke to his sister. A quiet, gentle hum left the lips of the Witch. Hinata tensed up, not wanting to turn his head to give away that the witch was there to his sister. Instead, Hinata stood up, grabbed her hand and walked calmly to their room.

            “Now that we ate, we can keep telling each other stories Wouldn’t that be nice?” Hinata asked her and laid down.

He gently shook his head to get the humming out, swallowing hard.

‘Leave me alone.’ He thought and rubbed Natsu’s back. The song continued and for the first time since it started humming, he heard something that sent shivers down his spine.

**_“…you’re mine... my living, breathing cursed one…”_ **


End file.
